In apparatuses operating with electric power (such as household electric appliances and toys), power to be used is supplied from a battery or a commercial power supply, and a hand-operated switch for turning on/off the power supply is generally provided for such apparatuses. Further, supply of power to the apparatuses is controlled without contact by utilizing infrared communication with a remote controller or wireless communication with an electric wave.
For example, Reference 1 (Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2001-68273) describes control of lighted or unlighted states of an incandescent lamp by a wireless signal. Further, Reference 2 (Japanese Published Patent Application No. H6-237490) describes that a switch turned on/off with wireless communication is provided for a power receptacle and that centralized control of supply of power is performed by a wireless signal.